HHT
Heanor Haulage or also known as HHT Limited are a leading Heavy Haulage specialist based in Heanor, Derbyshire. Langley Mill is in Derbyshire too but on the border - which is the river Erewash. I went to school in Heanor and as kid went on Journeys with some of the local drivers - this back in the late 60's, when they specialised in abnormally long but not heavy loads, and artics and not drawbar, which was Wynns and Pickfords territory. Perhaps best known for the large premises on Laceyfields Road, Langley Mill. If I remember correctly they also had a Scammell Samson (8x4) for short period too. Famed for their own 'HHT' trucks, these heavy tractors were custom built to the company's requirements, and 4 were built. Using the chassis and axles from Scammell contractor, a Detroit 8V92 was shoehorned under the bonnet, mated to Fuller gearbox and 4 speed auxiliary. A Volvo F88/F89 cab was used. The exception was HHT OO4, which used a Caterpillar 3406 engine. In later years, several F16 Volvo's were converted to 4 axle ballasted tractor configuration, for operation at up to 200 tonnes combination weight. Custom trailers have long been a Heanor speciality - before the modern generation of 'modular' trailers were conceived by the likes of Cometto and Nicolas, the company built a number of one off trailers to enable specific loads to be carried. HHT Specials HHT's (Heanor Heavy Transport) were a fleet of custom built tractors based on Scammell Contractor chassis which Heanor Haulage built in the 1970's. * HHT 001 - ONN 686P built to 8x4 configuration. Detroit 8V92, 13 speed Fuller' box & 4 speed Spicer, rated for 200 ton operation. The unit was later converted back to a 6x4.Heavy Haulage & Abnormal Loads (book), vol 3 by David Lee, ISBN 1-871565-29-4 * HHT 002 - SAL 513R 6x4 tractor unit Detroit 8V92. Gearbox as above. Sold to G.C.S. Johnson of Skeeby, - (Re-fitted with a Scania 14.2 litre V8 engine) then Derek Parnaby in Co. Durham. * HHT 003 - BAL 600T 6x4 Ballast tractor unit Detroit 8V92, HHT/Fuller box. Sold to Shepherd Hill Ltd * HHT 004 - XRA 790Y 6x4 tractor unit powered by Cat 3406 370 HP lump, multi speed gearbox. ::HHT 004 is currently (May 2009) under going restoration, it needs a new cab,wings,grill but the HHT logo is still on it.http://www.classictracksandtrucks.co.uk/HH.htm Fleet ;Trucks *Volvo ** FH540 - YN12 EOJ, 8x4 200ton ** FH540 - YN12 EOK, 8x4 200ton ** FH540 - YN12 EOL, 8x4 200ton ** FH440 - ** FH16 - FN04 HZW, 8x4 Globetrotter 610 Bhp STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** FH16 - FN04 HZX, 8x4 Globetrotter 610 Bhp STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** FH16 - FN04 HZY? 8x4 Globetrotter 610 Bhp STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** FH16 - W551 HJW Converted to 8x4 by HH 520 Bhp Globtrotter, 145 ton STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** FH16 - W552 HJW converted to 8x4 by HH 520 Bhp Globtrotter, 145 ton STGO Cat 3 (last of the batch of 4 FH16s converted, super singles on centre lift axle) ** FH16 - W553 HJW converted to 8x4 by HH, 520 HP Globtrotter 145 ton STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** FH16 - W554 HJW converted to 8x4 by HH, 520 HP Globtrotter 145 ton STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** FH16 - M509 VNU Converted to 8x4 by HH, 520 Bhp Globetrotter STGO Cat 3 ** F16 - F116 GAL Converted to 8x4 by HH, 485 Bhp Globetrotter, STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** F16 - H554 EKP 8x4 500 Bhp Globetrotter Ex Cliffe plant STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** FH12 - S345 VWE 6x4 Globetrotter 420 Bhp STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ex D.K Teasdale ** FH12 - N262 OJV 6x2 Rear Lift 420 Bhp Globetrotter XL tractor unit ** F12 - F223 SMP, 6x4 Converted to 8x4, Ex Brent-Marshall STGO Cat 3 tractor unit ** F12 - B806 HNN, a 6x4 converted to 8x4, Globetrotter, STGO Cat 3 tractor unit *Daf ** Fleet details required - please add detail of DAF's used in the fleet if known *MAN ** MAN 40 - 502 - H516 ARR, 8x4 250 ton fitted with hydraulic retarder, Ex German firm Max Goll in November 1994, rated STGO cat 3 *Scammell *Scania ** Scania 113M - F875 JRR, 6x2 360 Bhp engine, 66 ton STGO Cat 2 ** Scania 143E - N151 ARC, 6x4 500 Bhp engine, new 1996, STGO Cat 3 ** Scania 143E - N6 LTS, 6x4 with 500 Bhp engine new 1996, STGO Cat 3 ** Scania 144G - S623 JAL converted by HH to 8x4 with 530 Bhp new 1998, 150 ton STGO Cat 3 ** Scania 144G - S624 JAL converted to 8x4, 530 Bhp new 1998, 150 ton STGO Cat 3 ** Scania 144G - P6 LTS Converted to 8x4, 460 Bhp new 1997, 150 ton STGO Cat 3 ;Trailer fleet *Nooteboom *Cometto *King *Jeep dollys of 1 & 2 axles (Increase load capacity of trailers by spreading axle loading off the tractor unit). Scale Models of Fleet *Corgi have produced a number of HH Models - Set no. CC12403 Features FH16's W553 & W554 HJW, multi axle Nicolas modular trailer, and Drier load, perhaps the most impressive in the Heavy haulage series from Corgi. Special Loads Heanor Haulage moved the recently donated 110-RB face shovel for the Vintage Excavator Trust from the quarry it had worked to the museum at Threlkeld, Cumbria, in 2006. This machine had to be split into several loads and only just fitted up the road to the site.Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine Cranes are a regular load moved for clients such as crane hire firm Weldex who have a major depot near by at Alfreton adjacent to the A38 & the M1 in Derbyshire.. One of the biggest being a Demag CC 12000 sold for export to India. Other loads being railway locomotives for preservation and more modern ones going to the factory for refurbishment or to the scrapyard. Recent times - the end In 2009 Heanor sold their existing yard for redevelopment and moved to a new facility near by. In early 2017 it was announced that the company was to close down the haulage operations and concentrate on warehousing operations. The company appointed Malcolm Harrison Auctioneers to sell off the fleet of trucks and trailers and all the workshop equipment and spare parts, in a 2-day sale. See also * Heavy Haulage * List of Truck Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * Models of Tractors and Plant * Glossary Index - common terminology References / sources *HH web site *Truck & Driver Magazine *Earthmovers Magazine *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine *High, Wide & Heavy by David Lee External links * Company history - official web site * classic tracks and trucks photos of HHT 004 Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Heavy Haulage Category:Haulage Contractors Category:Heanor Haulage